Seen Only as a Friend
by Nox3
Summary: A new student comes to the Institute. She will cause Kurt to make a choice to keep her only a friend or something more. You like what you see please R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: The new recruit  
  
Kurt plopped down onto his bed and groaned. It had been a hard day. First he bombed an algebra test. Then he went to a four hour training session with Logan. Two words... PURE TORTURE!  
He glanced at his watch, 8:35 PM. Thinking of nothing better to do with his time, Kurt decided to go swimming. He changed into his swimming trunks and teleported to out by the pool.  
Diving in, he surfaced and floated on his back staring at the stars for a while. Then Kurt got the feeling like something or someone was in the water with him. He took a breath and looked under water, nothing. Shaking off the feeling he tried swimming a few laps. First few laps he was fine but on the fourth lap he distinctly felt something brush against his leg.  
Kurt began to get a little freaked out. He `ported onto the diving board. He lay on his stomach watching the water. Kurt thought he saw something flicker near him. So he leaned down to get a closer look. He was about an inch away from the water when it seemed to jump at him. Hitting him square in the face.  
He was so shocked that he fell into the water. Suddenly he heard someone or something laugh behind him. Kurt spun around rubbing the water out of his eyes and snapped, "Ja. Ja. You're very funny. Wait till I," he froze when he saw a girl treading water in front of him he'd never seen before.  
The girl was his age with silvery- blue skin, black pupil less eyes, medium length black hair, and pointed ears. When the girl smiled through her laugh it revealed two sharp pointed fangs. "Who are you?" Kurt asked tilting his head sideways. "Fiona McDaniel. And you?" She questioned back. "Kurt Wagner. What are you doing here?" He paddled forward a little and said that she didn't have skin but small, snake-like, scales.  
  
"Xavier invited me." "Oh." Suddenly Professor Xavier's voice rang out over the mansion. "Would Fiona McDaniel please come to my office." His voice said. "I got to go. You want to come?" Fiona asked Kurt. "Sure. I was getting out anyway."  
Fiona smiled then flipped backwards underwater. Kurt followed her with his eyes but she seemed to disappear if you looked at her from the top. She emerged behind him and climbed out.  
Once again Kurt froze. Fiona had a long tail with a triangular fin at the end, webbed hands and feet, claws, and a row of scaly spines flowing down her neck and back. Kurt `ported out behind her and they both walked towards the institute. "Ah, Kurt I see you have met Ms. McDaniel. I invited her to come and join the X-Men. She had already see the outside of the Institute would you be so kind at to show her around inside?" Questioned Professor Xavier. "Yes, Professor. Just let me change." Kurt replied before teleporting to his room. He changed into dry clothes then turned around and jumped. Standing in his doorway was Fiona. "How long have you been standing there?" He asked fearing the worst. "Don't worry. I didn't see anything. So are we gonna see this place our what?" Fiona said. "Ja. Come on."  
She had changed clothes also. She was wearing long baggy blue jeans and a black tank top. Fiona's spines were folded down against her back and her tail was flicking impatiently behind her. "Has anyone ever told you, you look like a squirrel?" Fiona asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh you have no idea. Shall we?" He said giving a mock bow. "Shall we what?" "This!" Kurt placed a hand on her shoulder then teleported, reappearing in the kitchen. He looked over at Fiona who was standing still with a look of terror on her face. "It wasn't that scary was it?" She turned towards him Kurt placed a hand on her shoulder then teleported, reappearing in the kitchen. He looked over at Fiona who was standing still with a look of terror on her face. "It wasn't that scary was it?" She turned towards him and gave him a very mad glare. "If you EVER do that again. I will hunt you down and GUT you like a fish! Making your death SLOW and PAINFUL! Enjoying every second of it!" Fiona growled grabbing the collar of his shirt. Even though she was about a head shorter then him Kurt thought she could still be threatening. "You rehearsed that didn't you?" "Yup." Fiona smirked and let him go.  
Kurt showed her the rest of the mansion (without teleporting). She was introduced to the other X-Men who had not met her already. * * *  
About two weeks later, Kurt, Evan, and Fiona arrived home from school. "Science was SO boring! I thought Ms. Medlock was trying to kill us. Does she ever blink?" Exclaimed Fiona to Evan. "If she does it's hidden well. I got to go. Auntie O wanted to see me after school. See ya!" He called over his shoulder as he ran down the hall.  
Fiona had gotten a holo- watch like Kurt's but hated wearing it. If Xavier didn't make her, she would never wear it. She switched off the watch and stretched out her tail. Having to curl it up all day was murder. "What cha wanna do?" Fiona asked yawning. "Go see where everyone is. It's quiet, too quiet." Kurt said.  
They walked around the mansion going through all the rooms then under it. They searched everywhere till it came to the danger room. Kurt pressed his ear against the door and heard a laser being fired and then something blow up. Noticing that there were no voices coming from inside he asked, "Do you hear anything in there?" Fiona did the same as he did and heard the same noises. "Yeah, but we can't get in, the stupid doors locked." She sighed then glanced at Kurt who was giving his trademark evil grin. She began backing up and made a cross with her fingers. "Don't even think about IT!" Fiona screamed the last part because Kurt leapt forward, wrapping his tail around her ankles, and `ported into the danger room.  
Inside it was a living nightmare! Tentacles, lasers, and giant iron spiked balls were rolling everywhere. "This is bad." Kurt muttered to himself. "No it's Pleasure Island. RUN!" Fiona yelled sarcastically. She reached for Kurt's arm, found it, and ran.  
  
Chapter Two: To be or to be blasted away?  
Fiona and Kurt dodged the tentacle spiraling towards them and continued running. "Get us out of here!" screamed Fiona jumping from one of the laser blasts. "I'm trying!" Kurt shouted back. He ran from one of the tentacles but swerved to quickly and hit his head on the wall. Knocking him out cold. "Kurt! Come on wake UP! Augh!!!" She looked around desperately, and then to her left and groaned when he saw a giant iron ball rolling straight towards them.  
Fiona tried to drag Kurt away but he was to heavy. Panicking as the distant between her and the iron ball was shortening she thought hard. She crouched down next to him and touched the ground.  
Slowly water began to flow out of Fiona's hand. It built up around them into a bubble, closing at the top. The iron ball collided with the bubble and bounced off. "Kurt? Please wake up! This isn't the best time to play dead." She warned shaking him. He moaned then sat up holding his head. "What the heck is that thing?" He asked motioning at the bubble. "It's um... A bubble." She answered shrugging. "Did you make it?" "Yup." "How do we get out?" "Easy." She stood up and walked over to the bubble and popped it with her nail. "And this thing stood up to that?" Kurt pointed to the giant spiked iron ball rolling past them. "Yup. I can't break from the outside. I used to make them at home when," Fiona trailed off looking at the ground. "When?" Kurt teleported them both out. "Nothing. It's old history." Fiona said not seeming to mind the teleporting. "Tell me." "No." "Is it that bad?" "Just stay out of it!"  
Fiona started walking faster down the hall. Kurt `ported in front of her blocking the way. "Move." She snapped. "Not till you tell me." Fiona tried to side step him but it didn't work. After eight times of trying to get around him she sighed and looked him straight in the eye. "You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you ok?" "Not a soul." "You see, my mom died when I was born. My dad thought I was some kind of freak show and blamed me for her death. He started to beat me. So I started to make these bubbles to protect myself." "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." "Nah, it's ok. You didn't know. That was when I found out just what my powers could really do. I learned I could create and control water. Watch." Fiona held out her palm. Water flowed out of her hand and began to form a small dog. It wagged it's tail, ran around on her palm, then dropped to the floor as a puddle. "Cool. But we still don't know where the others are." "We're right here Kurt." Said Professor Xavier's voice said from behind them. Fiona and Kurt turned around to see the professor with Ororo, Logan, Evan, Rouge, Scott, Jean, and Kitty standing next to him. "That was a surprise training simulation. Hope it wasn't to hard?" "Nah. It was cake." Fiona said sarcastically. "At least you didn't get blasted away by the lasers." Kitty pointed out. 


	2. The Painful Hit Jealousy and the Cold S...

Chapter Three: The painful hit.  
It had been two weeks since school had started and the teachers at Bayville High were dishing out homework as if it was a cruel sport. After one homework filled day Kurt dragged his overflowing backpack towards his jeep, which was the same color of blue as his fur. He had started the engine and was about to pull out towards the street when he heard someone calling his name. Looking up he saw Fiona dragging an equally heavy looking backpack towards him. "You need a ride?" He asked looking around then `porting out to help her load the bulging bag into the back of his jeep. "Yeah. Scott already left." Fiona replied sighing. "It's gonna cost ya." Kurt smiled his famous evil little smile trying to hold down a laugh at the look of annoyance and dread on Fiona's face. "Ah no. How about you give me a ride out of kindness and generosity?" Fi said uncurling her tail from under the back of her shirt and stroking the bottom of Kurt's chin with it as she walked past him towards the passenger side of his jeep. Kurt laughed even harder then ported to the other side of the jeep and opened the door bowing. He tried to put on an English accent said; "Your carriage awaits ma lady." "Why thank you kind sir." Fiona accepted his hand and stepped up into the 'carriage'. Kurt teleported into the drivers seat and buckled up. After a few seconds of silence both broke out laughing hysterically. "Ma lady?" asked Fiona looking over at her laughing driver. "I watched the Great Mouse Detective last night. It seemed fit to say." Kurt answered. "You are so weird." "Don't think I haven't seen you watching Dumbo." "Hey I like that movie. Pink elephants rock!"  
They finally made it home and received stares from several people when they came in laughing. "I think all the homework is causing them to slip slowly into insanity." Jean muttered to Scott. "Yup." He replied.  
Dinner came and went and Fiona still had not finished her homework. She went down to the wreck room for a break to find Kurt buried in a pile of books. "Having fun?" She questioned sitting down next to him. "Ja... loads." He said crumpling up a piece of paper and throwing it over his head. "Need any help?" "If you can spare any." "What cha on?" "Studying for Ms. McDaniel's English test, Mrs. Reed's science exam, Mr. Andrews' algebra test. All of these are tomorrow." Kurt glared at his books. He turned his holo- watch off ran his hand through his hair. "I know I haven't even started studying." A few minuets of silence passed and suddenly Kurt felt someone poking his left arm. "What are you doing?" He said raising an eyebrow and staring at the wall ahead of him. "You're so fluffy!" Fiona had taken a rubber band out of her hair and pulled Kurt's hair into a ponytail then played with the fur on his arm again. "Ja I know. And you're so scaly." "I hate having scales." "Why?" "Go ahead feel my arm." Kurt ran a finger up Fiona's forearm. Going with the scales it was smooth but when he went the opposite way he almost immediately cut his finger. "Ouch." Kurt muttered sucking on his cut finger. "See what I mean. You're lucky fluff-boy." "Well they're nice going one way. Just don't get on their bad side." Kurt said trying to cheer her up. "You know what? I think we would get this studying done a lot faster if we studied together." "Sure. But it's getting cold down here, my room ok?" "Fine by me."  
Fiona helped Kurt gather up all his books. They started trudging up the stairs then halfway up looked at each other and started laughing. Kurt placed his spare arm on Fiona's shoulder and teleported up to the rest of the way into Fiona's room. They hit the books and were up till about three in the morning studying.  
Kurt woke up still in Fiona's room covered in a blanket. It looked like someone had tried to move him but couldn't. Sitting up and scratching his he looked around. The bedroom door opened and Fiona walked in carrying a handful of toast and a glass of milk. "Hey there sleepy head. Here's the remains of breakfast." She greeted happily. "I tried waking you up but you only whacked me with your tail and mumbled something about frogs and butter." She sat down the toast and milk next to him then turned and went over to her bed. "Thanks." Kurt said sleepily. He took a bite of toast and drained the glass of milk in one gulp. "You better hurry. You'll be late for school." Kurt looked at his watch, choked and ported off to his room.  
He got dressed and opened his door to go downstairs and saw a long finned tail flick past his door. Following the tail to its owner he saw Fiona. She was fiddling with something but what he couldn't tell.  
Slowly Kurt crept up behind her. Right before he jumped Fiona turned around and questioned, "Do you have any idea how to set this?" Fiona held up her holo-watch. The time blinking on it read 12:00 PM. He glanced at his watch and saw it was really 7:45 AM. "Um, ja. I think so." He took the watch, set it, and then handed it back. "Thanks." Fiona replied smiling and putting on the watch. She pressed the blue button and turned into a pale skinned girl with black eye and hair that Kurt saw every day at school. "So did you know I was there the whole time?" He asked leaning against the wall. "You're really loud." "Oh really? Look whose talking Ms. Blare- Her- Radio- While- We- Were- Trying- To- Study." "I did not!" Fiona said crossing her arms. "What was it last night? Bon Jovi? You sang, too. My little ears just can't take it." "Augh! You just don't know talent!" She smirked and he knew something bad was about to happen. She flicked her eyes over at the wall. As Kurt looked he saw he wasn't leaning against the wall but her tail. She jerked it back quickly causing Kurt to fall.  
Fiona picked up his head with her tail, winked, and let it drop making him bite his tongue. She turned and walked away as her tail curled up under her shirt. "Oh you're gonna get it." Kurt hissed to himself. "As if!" A voice called from around the corner.  
Kurt `ported back to Fiona's room, grabbed his book bag, and ran to his jeep. He'd gotten his driver's license and enjoyed not having to hitch a ride from Scott or Jean everyday. He `ported into his jeep and started the engine. "Hello!" Kurt jumped so high that his knees hit the steering wheel. He looked up and saw Fiona smirking down at him. "Where did you... How did you?" He stammered. "I'm just special." She slipped down through the roll bars with the grace of a cat. Kurt began to drive but it wasn't till he got past the gate and onto the road that he broke the silence. "Get out of my car." He growled looking at her. "Aw, wassa matter? It Kurtty still mad about this morning?" "Ja." "Watch the road." "What? Oh!" He swerved to miss an oncoming car. "Go away." "We're kind of driving at the moment. Why would I want to leave and risk injury or death?" "You're too distracting." "Ha! You haven't seen anything yet!" Fiona began to sing, "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, especially Kurt, especially Kurt. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes. Dum, dum, dum." She sang this several times before Kurt said, "Stop." "Especially Kurt, especially Kurt." "Stop!" "I know a song," "STOP!" He yelled covering her mouth with his hand. "Wazzadaroada." Fiona mumbled. "What? Hmm? Can't hear you?" He laughed looking over at her. She rolled her eyes then bit his hand. "OW!" "Now where has not watching the road gotten us?" "Huh? Oops!" Once again he had to swerve to miss another car.  
Finally they arrived at school, and still in one piece. "Thanks for the ride and er... The twenty. BYE!" Fiona called over her shoulder running towards science. "What?" Kurt mouthed looking around, then felt his pockets and found his money missing." FI!" He yelled but the late bell ringing drowned it out.  
The rest of the day continued as usual until third period (now the trouble starts). Everyone had heard about the school dance that was coming up; so everyone was starting to ask that special someone.  
Fiona ran out of class just as the bell rang. She had just heard about the dance from a friend and could think of no one better to ask then Kurt. She knew he was in History so headed over in that direction. As she rounded the corner to his classroom she froze upon hearing, "So, ah Kurt are you taking anyone to the dance yet?" Asked Amanda. Fiona backed up and hid behind the wall listening. "No not yet. You?" Kurt replied. A short silence followed before they both said as one, "I was wondering," They trailed off looking embarrassed. "You first." Said Kurt. "No you." Insisted Amanda. "Ok.... Um... I was wondering is you would.... Er go to the dance with me?" He stammered. "Sure! I'd love too!" "Cool! Pick you up at your house around eight?" "It's a date!"  
Fiona slid down the lockers, scraping her back along the locks, to the floor. She bit her bottom lip to hold back the tears that had filled her eyes. She felt completely crushed. Like something took her heart and hammered it flat. She, telling no one of coarse, had like Kurt since the first time she met him.  
  
Chapter Four: Jealously and the Cold Shoulder.  
Slowly Fiona stood up and walked to lunch. She sat down next to Evan, Scott, and Rouge without getting anything to eat.  
Kurt bounced into the lunchroom as light as a feather. He'd never been SO happy! He saw Evan, Fiona, Scott, and Rouge then ran to sit with them. "You look happy." Said Evan glancing at him. "Guess what! I'm going to the dance with Amanda!" As soon as Kurt said this Fiona stood up and stalked off. "What's up with her?" "Don't know." Scott answered.  
They rest of the day went like this, where ever Kurt went Fiona would leave, whenever he asked her something she'd ignore him completely or be sarcastic.  
At the end of the day Kurt went out till his car still happy. But he couldn't stop wondering what was wrong with Fi? He saw her walking out of the building so he waved. She ignored him. Getting frustrated Kurt ran over to her. "You, ah, wanna ride home?" He asked. "No. I'll walk." She replied coldly. "It's over five miles!" "So? You wanna try and stop me?" "What's wrong?" He yelled from behind her. "Nothing!" She called not even looking back. Kurt teleported in front of her, blocking the way once again. "Move it Kurt!" "No! Not to YOU tell me what's your problem!" "Augh! YOU!" She screamed pushing past him and running in the direction of the Institute. "Me? What did I do?"  
Once at home Fiona went straight to her room. She got in and slammed the door, turning on her radio. Hearing the slam Kurt walked towards Fiona's room. He'd been home for about two hours waiting for her. He knocked on her door then said, "Fi? It's me can I come in?" "Fiona is not in at the moment! Please go away and never return!" Yelled Fiona's cold voice. "Please? I left my math book in there. Remember from when we were studying?" "Cha. How could I forget." She muttered before getting up and finding his book. Kurt heard her unlock the door then opened it. She shoved the book at him but before she could slam the door he placed the book, held by his tail, in between the door and the frame so it could not close. "Move your tail Kurt! Don't think I won't crush it!" "Come on what's the matter? You can tell me?" He said trying to give her a sincere look. Fiona leaned in so that their faces were mere inches apart. "No I can't." She did a cheesy smile then slammed the door hard on his tail. "OW!" He yelped not actually thinking she would. He teleported out from in the door and examined his wounded tail. Seeing no real damage he turned and jumped when Rouge, who was standing right next to him, said, "That went well." Getting an idea Kurt put on his best puppy dog eyes and walked over to Rouge. "Sister of mine who I love so much?" He pleaded. "No." "You don' even know what I want. How can you say no?" "What do you want?" "Would you ask Fi what's wrong. I think I did something but I don't exactly know what." "Aw, I guess so."  
Rouge walked over to Fiona's door and knocked. "It's Rouge. Lemme in." The door opened, Rouge stepped in, and it shut. "Why are ya bein so mean to mah brother?" She asked sitting down on Fiona's bed. "I'm not being mean to him." Fi protested. "You walked home, slammed the door in his face, left him at lunch. That sound's like the cold shoulder. What did he do this time?" "Nothing. I'm just not in a good mood." "Did this spontaneous bad mood start at lunch?" "Yes." "Or when Kurt asked Amanda to the dance?" Fiona stared at Rouge with her mouth half-open. "I thought your mutant ability was taking others powers not mind reading." Fi groaned leaning backward onto her bed. "I didn't read your mind, I saw you next to the lockers. Were you going to ask him?" "No I was just walking to lunch." "Lunch is in the opposite direction." "Fine! I was going to ask Kurt!" "Do you like him?" "No.. I mean yes! But he obviously doesn't like me so not anymore!" "He doesn't not like you back he just doesn't know, Fi. He's a guy give em a break. They don't understand things, plus having an X-gene must make it a little harder up here." Rouge knocked on her head and smiled. "And you're supposed to be a Goth." "Well I have my kind moments." Rouge frowned a little then asked, "Why don't you tell him how you feel?" "WHAT!? Are you crazy? NO WAY!" "If you don't I will." With that Rouge stood up and left. Leaving Fi staring after her and thinking, This very, very, VERY bad. 


	3. The Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men so don't sue me.  
  
Chapter Five: The dance  
  
The night of the dance had finally come. Kurt picked up Amanda and drove to the school. He'd asked Fi if she needed a ride but she wouldn't speak to him. After Rouge had talked to her even she wouldn't tell him anything just that he'd find out. When Fi got up the next morning for school she avoided Kurt entirely. He felt like he'd lost a best friend.  
  
As he and Amanda walked into the gym where the dance was being held, Kurt asked Amanda to dance. They danced to several songs before taking a break.  
  
"Want something to drink?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Sure, Oh, make sure it's not spiked." Amanda giggled in reply. He walked over to the punch bowl and got two cups. He turned quickly, a little too quickly, and ran into Fi, spilling punch all over her.  
  
"Ugh! Thanks a lot!" Fiona snapped.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you. Ah, be right back." Kurt apologized. He ran back over to Amanda and handed her a half- full cup.  
  
"Kurt, what happened?" She asked.  
  
"Um, I just spilt punch all over Fi and you know how mad she's been lately. I was wondering if you'd let me dance with her for a sec?"  
  
"On, no I don't mind." Amanda smiled understandingly.  
  
"Thanks." Kurt looked around for Fi and saw her wringing out her skirt over a trashcan. "Er, Fi?"  
  
"What do you want now?" She answered coldly.  
  
"I don't know what I did to make you so mad but I want to make it up to you. May I have this dance?" Fi was about to say some sarcastic remark but glanced over Kurt's shoulder and saw Rouge smirking at her.  
  
"Um... whatever." 'Blackmail sucks,' she thought to herself.  
  
"This song okay?"  
  
"Its fine."  
  
Kurt grabbed her wrist and led Fi out onto the dance floor. He looked at her for a second before putting one hand on her waist and held the other out for her to take hold of. Fiona took his hand and placed the other on his shoulder. Then they began to dance.  
  
The song playing was 'It's My Life' by Bon Jovi. Fi all of a sudden began to laugh.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" Kurt questioned looking down at her.  
  
"Nothing. I just remember something you said. Ms. Blare Her Radio at the Crack of Dawn. This is the song I played." At this point Kurt was laughing too.  
  
"Yeah I remember that. It seems like such a long time ago."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Time isn't passing by as fast as it did when you were my friend."  
  
"About that, I'll have to tell you later."  
  
The song ended and a slow one started. Fi broke apart and said, "You should go dance with Amanda, She might be getting jealous."  
  
"One more dance?" Fiona sighed.  
  
"One more dance."  
  
Since Kurt was a head taller than Fi, she had to reach up to place her hands around his neck. As she did, her shirt slid up a little in the back. When Kurt slipped his arms around her waist he could feel the scales that would look like normal skin to anyone else. The holo- watch could change her appearance but not the way she felt. Absentmindedly, Kurt began to feel out the scales.  
  
"What are you doing?" Fi asked stepping back.  
  
"Ah, sorry. I didn't know I was doing anything." Kurt stammered backing up.  
  
"Maybe you really should dance with Amanda. I'll see you later." Fi turned and walked outside. She leaned up against as tree and sighed.  
  
"Hurt's doesn't it." Came a voice from the left side of the tree. Startled, Fi jumped forward and stared at Lance.  
  
"What do you want?" She growled.  
  
"I have an offer for you. My boss, wants you to join us."  
  
"Its not really an offer, Avalanche, more like an order." Said a man with a strange helmet on, stepping out of the shadows. Fiona backed away from him and into Fred.  
  
"I really should be going," Fi started glancing up at Fred.  
  
"Oh, no you shouldn't." The man replied and nodded behind her. The last thing Fi remembered was Fred grabbing her shoulders as someone, whom she thought was Pietro, hit her hard on the back of the head. 


	4. Brainwashed

Disclaimer: I don't own X- Men so don't sue me.  
  
Chapter Six: Brain washed  
  
Fiona groaned coming to. Her head felt like a jack hammer was pounding it. She tried moving her hands and legs but they had been tied to what felt like the arms and legs of a chair. Slowly opening her eyes she saw two bright red ones staring back at her. She jumped as her heart nearly stopped.  
  
"Sit still. I won't hurt you." Said the owner of the eyes, a boy with a thick Cajun accent.  
  
"Who are you?" Fi growled at him.  
  
"You may call me Gambit. She's away." This 'Gambit' called over his shoulder. Looking behind him, Fi could see Lance, Pietro, Todd, Fred, Tabby, and the same man with a weird helmet.  
  
"Good. Ms. McDaniels, am I correct?" Asked the man stepping forward.  
  
"What's it to you?" Fi snapped.  
  
"That's her Magneto." Todd said hopping next to the man in the cape.  
  
"I know that name." She muttered to herself, thinking of when she heard Jean and Scott talking about him after a mission. He was supposed to be a really bad guy.  
  
"Really? Has dear old Xavier told you to fear and hate me?" Magneto questioned taking off the helmet.  
  
"No, but he doesn't speak very fondly of you. Why am I here?"  
  
"We need a way to get to Xavier, my dear, and what better way than through one of his own students. Think about what he'll say when he learns you betrayed him."  
  
"I would never do that! You can't make me!"  
  
"Oh but we can. Hypno here has the power to make you do anything I want." Suddenly a mutant stepped out of the darkness and began walking towards Fiona. She looked at Gambit and Tabitha but they only turned away.  
  
By then the other mutant was standing in front of her. She glared at who she guessed was Hypno who, smirked then reached out with both hands and placed them on each side of her head. He shut his eyes and an immense pain shot through her head. Pictures flashed before her but they seemed more like memories. Some of her fighting the X- Men, Kurt being a jerk along with others. The last memory Fi saw before zoning out was of her fighting with the Brotherhood and Magneto.  
  
Dizzily Fi sat up holding her head. She was in the parking lot of Bayville High. Jean and Scott were next to her.  
  
"Fiona are you ok?" Jean asked.  
  
"We've been looking for you for hours. What happened?" Scott said standing up.  
  
"Noting. Just, leave me alone." Fiona growling standing up and backing away from them.  
  
"A lot of 'nothing' can happen in five hours." Scott muttered suspiciously.  
  
"Did anything happen we should know about?" Questioned Jean.  
  
"Nothing important. Can we please go home, I'm really beat."  
  
"Ok but I think you should at least see the professor." Scott suggested.  
  
"Why? I'm perfectly fine."  
  
"You just don't seem yourself."  
  
"Scott, look, scales, fins, spikes, tail, yep its me. If you aren't gonna take me home I'll get there myself." Fi shoved past Scott and began walking away from them.  
  
"No, we'll take you home. Come on Fi." Jean sighed laying a hand on Scott's shoulder. He swallowed whatever he was about to say and walked back to his car. Fiona followed after him.  
  
Jean couldn't get over the feeling that Fiona seemed different so she decided to find out. She tried tapping into Fi's mind but was painfully pushed out by something. She winced as a strong headache began to form.  
  
"You alright Jean?" Scott asked looking at her as she got into the car.  
  
"Yeah just a little headache that's all." 


	5. The First Signs of a Traitor

Disclaimer: I don't own X- Men so don't sue me.  
  
Chapter Seven: The First Signs of a Traitor.  
  
It had been a week after the dance. Kurt and Evan walked into the lunch room sitting at their usual table. A few minutes passed before Kurt saw Fiona walk in. He was about to call her name but she turned and walked towards the Brotherhood's table.  
  
What's she doing?" Asked Evan in shock.  
  
No idea." Kurt answered standing up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To get some answers." He strode over to the Brotherhood table glaring at Fi.  
  
"Hey plush toy what do you want?" Todd said looking up at him.  
  
"Nothing from you. Fi what are you doing?"  
  
"Eating. You go a problem with it?" Fiona drawled sarcastically.  
  
"I can see that but why are you eating with them?"  
  
"I want to."  
  
"Hello! Did someone hit you in the head a little too hard!" As Kurt said this Pietro choked on his drink and glanced at Lance. He gave him a look that seemed to say keep your mouth shut.  
  
"No not at all, I'm just sitting with some new friends. Is that bad?" Tabby, sitting next to Fi began laughing.  
  
"I think you should could come with me." Kurt grabbed her upper arm but she yanked it away from him.  
  
"Listen, fuzz ball, she can hang out with whoever she wants. Think of it as broadening her horizon." Lance said smirking. Kurt looked at Fiona one last time before turning and walking back to his table.  
  
"So? What's she doing?" Evan asked as Kurt sat down.  
  
"I don't know what they did to her but something's wrong." He answered stabbing a potato with his fork.  
  
That night back at the Institute Rouge was sitting on the couch reading. She looked up and saw Kurt pacing. Shaking her head she went back to her book. After a few minutes Rouge glanced up again, Kurt was still pacing. Getting annoyed she asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Huh? Oh just walking." Kurt said before going back to his talking to himself and pacing.  
  
"Kurt! Stop! Why are you pacing?"  
  
"I'm not pacing, I'm walking in circles."  
  
"Why are you walking in circles?"  
  
"I feel like it."  
  
"What happened? You never pace."  
  
"Nothing happened. Why would you think that?" he said quickly, too quickly for anyone to believe.  
  
"You know how bad you lie right? What happened!"  
  
"Something's wrong with Fiona. She sat with the Brotherhood at lunch, and is still hanging out with them. She's also mad at me and I have no idea what I've done."  
  
"So she didn't tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?" Rouge sighed before explaining.  
  
"Kurt, isn't it obvious? Fiona is jealous of Amanda. She likes you. She's liked you for a while. Didn't you figure out that she started being mad when you asked Amanda to the dance. Fiona was about to ask you but Amanda beat her. She's not mad, well maybe a little, just a little jealous." Kurt's jaw dropped. He stared blankly at his sister then closed his mouth. Before anyone could say anything the Professor' s voice rang out through the mansion.  
  
"Would Jean, Scott, Kurt, Rouge, Kitty, and Evan please proceed to my office immediately." He said. Kurt and Rouge exchanged glances before getting up and leaving. . 


End file.
